Duo, acteur
by Carina D
Summary: Oups, j'ai oublié de refaire le résumé. En tout cas, voilà le dernier chapitre. Ok, un peu baclé mais au moins, il est fini. Félécité moi, c'est ma première fic à longs chapitres que je termine!
1. Ah la célébrité

Titre : Duo, acteur

Auteur : Carina

Disclaimer : Les G-boys et la Rélélé ne sont pas à moa.

Genre : Bein, vous devez le savoir si vous êtes arrivé là.

Couple : Vous verrez.

Source : GW

Résumé : C'est un rêve que j'avais fait et je voulais l'écrire et ça a tourné en fic. Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de chapitres pour cette histoire. Je sais, ça ne m'arrive jamais mais je vais le faire. Je PEUX le faire. Self-control. Alors, un petit résumé. Duo est acteur et comme tout le monde le sait, être quelqu'un de célèbre n'est pas toujours facile. Il se fera kidnapper mais un prince charmant viendra le délivrer. Mais le prince charmant n'est pas celui qu'il semble être.

Note : Je sais, je suis une accro du 1x2 mais là, dans mon rêve, ce n'était pas ça alors, je vais devoir le suivre. Dsl! ^^°

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Duo s'ennuyait à mourir. Ces grandes soirées où se trouvaient des personnages célèbres l'ennuyaient. Il avait tellement envie de s'en aller. De plus que la très chère Réléna, une chanteuse d'opéra, le regardait depuis le début de la soirée comme s'il était un minuscule insecte que l'on devait écraser.

- Alors, monsieur Maxwell, comment un jeune acteur comme vous avez fait pour devenir aussi célèbre?

Duo bouillait de rage. Insinuait-elle qu'il avait obtenu les faveurs d'un réalisateur pour devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui? Non mais, avec la tête que cette chipie faisait, Duo en était presque convaincu. Il tenta de détourner le sujet.

- Allons, très chère Peacecraft, cessons donc de ne parler que de moi. Et vous? Comment avez-vous fait pour devenir ce que vous êtes maintenant?

Duo avait envie de rajouter que c'était sûrement parce que sa famille était assez influente qu'elle avait pu faire quelque chose d'elle parce que sinon, jamais elle n'aurait pu mettre les pieds dans le domaine artistique. Elle commença à lui expliquer que c'était grâce à son talent et sa voix qui pouvait monter dans les tons les plus haut. Ça oui, il le savait! Quand elle voyait un jeune chanteur nommé Heero, on pouvait s'apercevoir qu'elle montait vraiment dans les aigus. Son *HEEEEEEEROOOOOO!!!!* strident lui avait presque percé les tympans quand il avait eu le malheur de vouloir s'approcher de ce chanteur pour lui demander un autographe. Le chanteur l'avait reconnu et lui en avait demandé un à son tour. Ils firent connaissance et devinrent vite amis. Mais la Réléchose en avait voulu à mort à Duo ce jour-là. Depuis ce temps, elle faisait tout pour lui rendre la vie difficile. Un jour, elle avait même averti les paparazzi que Duo était au centre d'achat, incognito. Il n'oublierait jamais cette journée.

FLASH BACK

Duo était incognito en train de faire des emplettes. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était acteur qu'il allait changer son mode de vie. Il avait presque terminé quand tout à coup, quelqu'un lui enleva le capuchon qu'il se servait pour se déguiser.

- C'est lui!!! C'est Duo!!!

Une fan l'avait démasqué! Toutes les autres arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Duo était cerné! Il réussit à s'extirper des bras des folles dingues. Il vérifia plus loin pour savoir s'il avait tous ses morceaux. Oui, ils étaient tous là.

- Monsieur Maxwell? J'aurais des questions à vous poser…

Oh non! Les journalistes l'avaient vu aussi! Un jeune chinois tenait un micro juste devant son nez. Il lui aurait bien mis son poing sur le sien. C'est vrai qu'avec le vacarme que les filles avaient fait, c'était difficile de rester inaperçu. Duo n'attendit pas plus longtemps, de peur que d'autres journalistes n'arrivent, et s'enfuit le plus vite qu'il put du centre commercial.

Il courut le plus vite qu'il put et alla sonner chez Heero.

Ding dong!

- Qui est-ce?

C'était la voix grave et masculine de Heero. 

- C'est moi, Duo! Laisse-moi entrer, vite!

En entendant la voix pressée et inquiète de l'américain, le japonais ouvrit la porte et le fit entrer le plus vite possible. Duo s'accote contre la porte, à bout de souffle.

- Oh my god! Merci du fond du cœur, Heero.

- C'est rien, je sais qu'est-ce que c'est. Tu veux boire quelque chose?

- Volontiers!

Heero l'invita dans la cuisine et lui pointa une chaise. Duo, sans plus de cérémonie, s'effondre dessus. Il prit avec joie le verre de jus de pêche du brun et en but quelques gorgées.

- Non mais, comment ont-ils fait pour savoir que j'étais là!

- C'est Réléna.

- Comment tu le sais???

- J'étais parti dîner au restaurant avec un ami, Trowa, et je l'ai entendu parler avec quelqu'un de prévenir des fans et des journalistes que tu étais au centre commercial pour te donner du fil à retordre.

- Cette maudite pimbêche!

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Duo avait bouillonné de rage à ce moment. Comment Réléna pouvait s'être permise un tel coup bas? Même lui n'aurait pas fait ça. Peu importe, il aurait sa revanche un jour ou l'autre.

Il se mit en marche pour rentrer chez lui. Il était revenu voir Heero pour jaser avec lui et ils étaient aller voir Trowa et Quatre, 2 amis à Heero. Ce dernier présenta ses amis à Duo et ils devinrent vite les siens. Trowa était assez grand, avec de magnifiques yeux émeraude. Il avait les cheveux bruns et une grande mèche venait cacher la moitié de son visage. Il était de nationalité française. 

Quatre, lui, était un petit blond aux yeux turquoise. Il avait tout pour paraître d'un ange. Un sourire angélique, les yeux d'une grande pureté, une amabilité à toute épreuve. Oui, vraiment un ange. Il aurait pu jouer dans des films mais il était agoraphobe. Quelque chose à propos d'empathie, Duo ne savait plus trop. Il avait été surpris quand le petit ange blond lui avait dit être arabe; il avait la peau si claire!

Duo se mit à siffler un air que Heero avait composé avec Trowa et qu'ils lui avaient joué quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se figea tout à coup; il sentait une présence derrière lui. Il allait se retourner quand sa vision disparue; on lui avait mis un sac sur la tête. Il sentit ensuite qu'on le ligotait. Le jeune acteur se débattit du mieux qu'il put mais il n'était pas de taille. Duo se sentit mis en poche de patate sur les épaules d'un de ses agresseurs. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il se mit donc à crier mais ses kidnappeurs lui mirent un bâillon sur la bouche par-dessus le sac. 

Duo se mit à désespérer. Il était à leur merci.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Bein non, je vais pas arrêter comme ça. Je devrais bientôt mettre la suite mais juste si ça vous intéresse. Si je reçois au moins 5 reviews, je continue. Sinon, tant pis.

A+


	2. Un allié inatendu

Titre : Duo, acteur

Auteur : Carina

Disclaimer : Les G-boys et la Rélélé ne sont pas à moa.

Genre : Bein, vous devez le savoir si vous êtes arrivé là.

Couple : Vous verrez.

Source : GW

Résumé : C'est un rêve que j'avais fait et je voulais l'écrire et ça a tourné en fic. Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de chapitres pour cette histoire. Je sais, ça ne m'arrive jamais mais je vais le faire. Je PEUX le faire. Self-control. Alors, un petit résumé. Duo est acteur et comme tout le monde le sait, être quelqu'un de célèbre n'est pas toujours facile. Il se fera kidnapper mais un prince charmant viendra le délivrer. Mais le prince charmant n'est pas celui qu'il semble être.

Note : Je sais, je suis une accro du 1x2 mais là, dans mon rêve, ce n'était pas ça alors, je vais devoir le suivre. Dsl! ^^°

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Duo était paniqué. Il était prisonnier et ne pouvait appeler à l'aide car ses kidnappeurs lui avaient bandé la bouche. Il se débattit du mieux qu'il put [1] mais en vain. Il sentit celui qui le tenait sur son épaule se déplacer. Duo resta ainsi pendant près d'une demi-heure. Comment ce pouvait-il que personne ne le voyait se faire kidnapper? C'était presque immanquable de ne pas voir la poche de patates vivante qui se faisait emmener quelque part par des individus louches. Et si c'était un coup de Réléna? [2] Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour se débarrasser des individus trop gênants pour elle.

Le jeune acteur entendit une porte de vannette s'ouvrir [3].

Voix 1 – Où est-ce que je le mets?

Voix 2 – Mets-le où il y a de la place.

Duo entendit des objets s'entrechoquer. Il recommença à se débattre mais un de ses agresseurs ne le voyait pas de cet œil et lui lança un magistral coup de poing dans le ventre, ce qui lui coupa le souffle.

Voix 2 – Tiens-toi tranquille, le morveux, ou la prochaine fois, je ne me retiendrai pas de te frapper plus fort.

Le prisonnier reprit peu à peu son souffle et se calma. Une voix plus grave et masculine retendit alors que Duo se faisait déposer dans la voiture.

Voix 3 – Donnez-le moi.

Voix 2 – Tu nous avais dit de…

Voix 3 – Je sais ce que je vous ai dit et je vous ORDONNE maintenant de me le donner.

Voix 1 et 2 – Compris.

Duo se sentit reprit et mis dans les bras de quelqu'un. Il ne bougeait plus, de peur de se faire frapper de nouveau. De nouveau, il se sentit transporter ailleurs. Tout à coup, l'homme qui le tenait s'arrêta. Duo se fit déposer sur le sol [4]. Il sentit qu'on lui enlevait son bâillon. Ensuite, sa vue revint, ce qui voulait dire que la personne qui l'avait débâillonné avait aussi enlevé le sac qui lui cachait la tête. Duo cligna des yeux quelques minutes pour habituer ses yeux à la vive lumière puis, il se retourna vers celui qui l'avait *secouru*. Un ange. Véritablement un ange. De longs cheveux blonds presque blancs qui lui tombait dans le bas du dos, des yeux bleu acier, un visage fin et élégant, des sourcils qui lui donnaient un air sérieux, une silhouette forte avantageuse et surtout, un regard qui semble transpercer tout ce qui se trouve à sa porter. À ce moment, c'était Duo qui se faisait transpercer par ce regard.

Inconnu – Est-ce que ça va?

C'était la même voix qui avait ordonné aux 2 brutes de le lâcher. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était un de leur complice. Duo recula de quelque pas, sur ses gardes.

Duo – Que voulez-vous?

Inconnu – Savoir si tu allais bien. 

Duo – J'irais mieux si on ne m'avait pas enlevé!

Inconnu – À ce que je vois, tu te portes bien.

Duo – Et pour qui vous croyez-vous pour me vouvoyer de la sorte?

Inconnu – De celui qui vient de te sauver la peau.

Duo – Je ne comprends pas.

Inconnu – Premièrement, laisse-moi me présenter. Je m'appelle Milliardo Peacecraft mais tout le monde m'appelle Zech Merquis.

Duo – Peacecraft? Mais…vous êtes parenté avec Réléna!

Zech – Oui, c'est ma sœur.

Duo – Quoi??? Vous avez le bonbon rose comme sœur!

Zech – *rire amusé* Oui, on peut dire ça. 

Duo – Je vous plains mon vieux. Mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi vous venez de me dire que vous m'avez sauvé la peau. 

Zech – Et bien, la personne qui a engagé ces hommes leur avait donné l'ordre de t'éliminer.

Duo – Gulp! Quoi? Mais……pourquoi?

Zech – Parce que tu es un rival pour cette personne.

Duo – Je suis sûr que c'est cette pimbêche de Réléna… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Zech – Non, ce n'est pas ma sœur cette fois.

Duo – Mais alors, qui est-ce? Je ne connais personne qui m'en voudrait à ce point.

Zech – Tu sais, être une célébrité entraine souvent des problèmes.

Duo – Peut-être……Mais, j'y pense. Comment es-tu au courant de ce qui se passe?

Zech – Pour tout te dire, c'est moi qui était supposé t'éliminer.

Duo – Gulp! Mais……mais……pas que je ne te sois pas reconnaissant de me laisser la vie sauve mais……pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé?

Zech – Et bien, parce que………

Owari

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

[1] Non, il ne pue pas, il ne PEUT pas, ce n'est pas pareil.

Duo – OUINNNN!!!! T_T Carina dit que je pue!!!

Carina – Bein non Dudule, j'essaie d'expliquer aux lecteurs que justement, ce n'est pas le cas.

Duo - ^_^

[2] Je dois souligner que ceci est une idée de Squallinou. Merci encore pour ta review ^^!

[3] Comment il sait que c'est une vannette? C'est le bruit de coulissement particulier qu'on entend. Si si, je vous assure. Pour ceux qui s'y connaisse, c'est immanquable qu'il sache de quoi je parle ^^°.

[4] Duo – Où est-ce que tu veux que je me faise déposer d'autre? Sur le mur?

Carina – ^^° Heu…peut-être.

Duo – My god…-_-°°°

Je sais, je suis sadique de couper là mais ça fait un bout que je suis supposée avoir envoyé ce chapitre sur internet. En tout cas, je vais essayer de prendre moins de temps pour le prochain chapitre et je vais aussi essayer de le faire plus long. Je sais, 3 pages, c'est court. Mais que voulez-vous? J'aime mieux faire plusieurs chapitres courts que 1 ou 2 chapitres longs.


	3. Un ami inconnnu

Titre : Duo, acteur

Auteur : Carina

Disclaimer : Les G-boys et la Rélélé ne sont pas à moa.

Genre : Bein, vous devez le savoir si vous êtes arrivé là.

Couple : Vous verrez.

Source : GW

Note : Je sais, je suis une accro du 1x2 mais là, dans mon rêve, ce n'était pas ça alors, je vais devoir le suivre. Dsl! ^^°

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

- Parce que quoi?

- Eh bien, tu...

Mais Merquis n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il tomba sur le sol, inconscient. Debout, derrière lui, se trouvait Heero avec un bâton de baseball en aluminium.

- Heero! Mon héros!

- Baka.

- Content de savoir que tu t'es inquiété pour moi.

Mais Heero ne répondit rien et semblait soucieux. Il fixait Zech avec les sourcils froncés, toujours en tenant son bâton dans la main droite.

- Heero? Ça va?

Il entendit Heero murmurer tout bas pour lui-même :

- Ce n'était pas ce qui était convenu. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu changes tout?

- Heero? De quoi tu parles?

Le japonais leva la tête. Duo hoqueta. Ses yeux étaient étranges. Ils semblaient…déments. Ils n'étaient plus du beau bleu prusse qu'il connaissait, ils étaient devenus presque noirs. Un sourire sadique s'étira sur le visage d'Heero. Il commença lentement à s'approcher de Duo. Ce dernier recula, terrorisé.

- Heero? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Réponds-moi bordel!

- Tu n'as pas encore compris?

Sa voix n'était plus douce et rassurante. Elle était rauque, beaucoup plus grave qu'avant.

- Compris quoi?

- Compris qui t'a fait autant de problèmes.

- Explique toi si tu comprends mieux que moi.

- C'était moi Duo, tout ce temps.

- Quoi??? [1]

- Oui, c'était moi qui avait averti la presse et tout et tout quand tu étais allé au marché. C'est moi aussi qui ait organisé ton enlèvement. Tu sais, je t'avais menti en te disant que j'avais écouté une conversation de Réléna. En fait, c'est la vérité mais c'est moi qui aie appelé. Je l'avais entendu dire que tu irais au centre d'achat cette journée là alors, j'ai averti la presse. Et tout à l'heure, quand tu es parti, Quatre et Trowa ont fait de même, ce qui m'a permis d'appeler mon gang pour te kidnapper. J'avais engagé Zech pour qu'il t'élimine. Je savais tout le long que tu mettrais tout ça sur le compte de Réléna, tant tu la haïssais. En plus, en devenant ton ami, j'aurais toute ta confiance et pourrais trouver un moyen pour me débarrasser de toi.

- Mais pourquoi Heero? Pourquoi veux-tu me tuer? Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait!

- Tu nuis à ma carrière Duo! J'aurais pu avoir un rôle dans un film au lieu de devoir être chanteur le reste de mes jours mais non, c'est toi qui l'as obtenu!

Il avait dit ça sur un ton tellement méprisant que Duo n'osa rajouter quoi que ce soit. Il ne comprenait pas toute la haine que Heero tournait contre lui. De plus, le bâton d'aluminium s'approchait dangereusement de lui, ainsi que son propriétaire.

- Écoute Heero, si tu veux vraiment un rôle dans un film, je peux m'arranger avec le réalisateur…

- Non! Tu ne me feras pas changer d'idée. Toi hors du chemin, rien ne m'arrêtera!!!

Heero était complètement fêlé. Il n'avait pas toute sa tête et ça, Duo l'avait vite aperçu. Bientôt, il ne put plus reculé et se trouva acculé sur un mur. Heero approchait toujours. Pendant quelques minutes, Duo put voir de la tendresse dans le regard de l'aliéné. Heero tandis une main vers l'acteur. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, prêt à endurer la douleur. Mais ce ne fut qu'une main douce qui se mit à caresser son visage. Duo ouvrit les yeux de surprises. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

- Tu es tellement beau.

Duo ne comprenait plus. Quelques secondes plus tôt, il voulait sa peau et maintenant, il était en train de la caresser en lui murmurant avec tendresse des compliments.

- Heero, aller, calme-toi et on va rentrer chez toi discuter de tout ça devant un bon chocolat chaud. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

- Non Duo, tu vas vouloir t'enfuir. Je te connais que trop bien. Je te connais plus que tu ne crois. 

- Je ne crois pas non.

Une lueur amusée apparue dans le regard du dément.

- Tu sais, la nuit où tu es venu couché chez moi, tu dormais dans la chambre d'invité et moi, dans la mienne.

- Oui, je m'en rappelle. Où est le rapport?

- LAISSE-MOI FINIR!

Le jeune homme ne put que déglutir devant la colère de son ex-ami.

- Tu t'étais endormi en quelques minutes. Tes ronflements me l'avaient confirmés. 

Duo rougit de honte mais laissa néanmoins Heero continuer son récit sans l'interrompre.

- Je suis sorti de ma chambre afin de te tourner sur le côté pour pouvoir enfin dormir. Je suis entré dans ta chambre et je t'ai vu allongé, là, avec tes longs cheveux formant une auréole autour de ta tête. On aurait dit un ange. Et ton visage était si serein. Je me suis approché et j'ai enlevé une de tes mèches qui te tombaient dans les yeux. Cependant, le bref instant où mes doigts ont touchés tes cheveux, je me suis rendu compte à quel point ils étaient doux. Et là, je t'ai réellement regardé et je n'ai pu que constaté à quel point tu étais si désirable. Je te voulais tant!

Duo resta encore plus sans voix. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son ami ait pu ressentir autre chose que de l'amitié envers lui. Certes, Heero était très attirant lui aussi mais ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de retourner veiller sur le corps évanouit sur le plancher. Zech n'avait pas eu le besoin de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment. En fait, Duo s'était avéré avoir un don de télépathe. Il ne l'utilisait que lorsqu'il jugeait le moment critique. C'était la deuxième fois ce moi-ci qu'il l'utilisait. La première en essayant de lire dans la tête de ses fans pour trouver qui leur avait dit qu'il était au centre d'achats mais il y avait eu trop de monde et il n'avait pas eu assez le temps pour se concentrer. Et la deuxième fois, c'était quand Zech était en train de lui parler. Il essayait de voir s'il était franc avec lui ou non. Et là, il avait lu l'explication que ce dernier avait tenté de lui donner avant qu'il ne se fasse assommé par Heero. S'il n'était pas resté sous le choc de la présence d'Heero, il aurait sûrement…

- Tu m'écoutes?

- Heu…oui, oui, continue.

- Donc, comme je te disais, je voulais connaître un peu plus se corps alors, je ne me suis pas gêné et je l'ai explorer. Et pas juste avec les mains. Je ne crois pas que ça t'a déplu avec les soupirs que tu lançais.

- Mais…mais…Tu n'as pas osé faire ça!

- Si, pourquoi pas? Maintenant, je connais chaque parcelle de ta peau, je connais le moindre des recoins qui te font soupirés. Je te connais plus que tu ne le peux toi-même.

- Je n'en reviens pas! Tu as abusé de mon corps pendant que je dormais?

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Maintenant que j'y ai goûté, je ne peux plus m'en passer. Alors, je suis prêt à passer l'éponge sur les problèmes que tu m'as causés si…

- Si quoi?

- Si tu acceptes de m'appartenir, rien qu'à moi, entièrement à moi.

- Quoi??? Mais…t'es dingue!

- Tu as fait ton choix Duo. Maintenant, puisque je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne t'aura.

Une lueur menaçante dans les yeux, Heero enleva sa main et prit le bâton à 2 mains. L'amour fait faire des folies mais Heero avait dépassé les bornes. Il y avait des limites tout de même! Le jeune chanteur leva son arme, prêt à s'en servir. Duo n'avait plus aucunes issues; il était cuit.

- Adieu Duo. J'ai été heureux de t'avoir connu.

- Non, Heero, arrête! NOOOOoooonn!!!!!

TBC

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Mwahahah!!! Je sais, je suis sadique. Bon, comme plusieurs me l'ont demandé, j'ai mis la suite sur internet le plus vite possible. (En fait, c'est surtout à cause de ma bêta-lectrice si je puis dire) Mais je ne veux pas que vous arrêtiez de m'envoyer des reviews tout de même. Elles motivent beaucoup et si je n'en ai pas, je n'envoierai le chapitre prochain qu'à Lylio, Law, ChtiteElfie, Kaoro, Mely, squallinou, Lola Reeds, Ansuku, Akuma et Céleste, mes chères lectrices qui m'ont laissé des reviews très encourageantes sur cette histoire. Bon, voilà les notes mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y en a qu'une.

[1] Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui comprend plus que lui?

Bon bein, je me mets immédiatement sur le prochain chapitre et si j'ai des reviews, je vous l'envoie dès qu'il est terminé. A+ et gros bisous! En passant, il n'y a que 4 pages dans ce chapitre. Je vais essayer de faire le prochain un peu plus long. ;o)


	4. Un nouveau commencement

Titre : Duo, acteur

Auteur : Carina

Disclaimer : Les G-boys et la Rélélé ne sont pas à moa.

Genre : Bein, vous devez le savoir si vous êtes arrivé là. En fait, je ne m'en souviens plus moi-même ^^°.

Couple : 1+2, 2+6+2

Source : GW

Note : Je sais, je suis une accro du 1x2 mais là, dans mon rêve, ce n'était pas ça alors, je vais devoir le suivre. Dsl! ^^°

Reviews :

CHAPITRE 1

Lola Reeds: Oui, tu es bien la première qui m'envoie une review sur cette fic et depuis quelques temps, celle qui m'en envoie le plus aussi ^^! En tout cas, je crois que je vais continuer cette histoire. Merci pour ton encouragement et oui, moi aussi, j'envoie des reviews le plus souvent possible pour encourager les auteurs.

Ansuku: Comme ça, tu es une fan de 1x5? En tout cas, tu verras bien qui va aller avec qui mais je vais être gentille et te dire que ce n'est malheureusement pas ce couple qui était dans mon rêve. Gomen ^^°

Akuma: J'espère qu'elle le sera. Je continuerai le plus vite possible.

Céleste : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et je l'enverrai le plus tôt possible, promis!

Squallinou: Je ne sais pas encore si ça va être un tour de la Rélélé, je n'y ai pas encore pensé. Mais je crois que non ^^°. Je suis contente que tu trouves ma fic originale, ça me remonte le moral. Tiens, une rime ^^°.  Et tu verras qui va le sauver dans le prochain chapitre!

Law: Oui, je suis en train de l'écrire. Je l'envoie dès que j'ai terminé et je suis contente qu'elle soit bonne. Je pensais que mon rêve serait trop débile mais c'est quand même bien sorti comme fic.

CHAPITRE 2

Squallinou: Eh eh! Je sais, je suis méchante, plusieurs personnes me l'ont dit. Et ce n'est rien pour l'idée, ça m'a fait plaisir. Alors, la suite est là! Bisou!

Suzaku no miko: Eh eh! La suite est arrivée alors, tu n'auras pas besoin de me tuer tout de suite. ^^°

CHAPITRE 3

Yami-Rose : Ce n'était pas supposé être Heero le gros méchant mais je voulais mettre un peu plus de suspense. ^^ Et je vois que j'ai bien réussi. Et comme je suis très contradictoire, il a fallu que je rajoute quelque chose de plus à Hee-chan, c'est-à-dire son amour et sa haine pour Duo. Compliqué n'est-ce pas? 

Squallinou: Je fais du mieux que je peux. Je me dépêche! Je me dépêche! Je me dépêche! Argh! Trop de pression!!! Argh! *meurt d'une surchauffe de pression* Nah, je blague. Je suis en train de l'écrire. Alors, elle devrait arriver dans pas long. Essaie de rester…heu…*vivante* jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive.

chris52: Heu…non, ce ne sera pas un 1x2. Je suis une grande fan de ce couple mais je devais suivre mon rêve et dans mon rêve, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui est avec Duo. Et puis, pour te donner un indice, non, ce n'est pas un rêve mais oui, il y a une suite. Alors, à la prochaine!

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

- Heero!!! Non!!!! Arrête!!!!

Duo mit ses mains devant lui pour se protéger vainement du bâton d'Heero qui s'approchait de lui à grande vitesse. Allait-il vraiment mourir comme ça? Si jeune? Oui. Le bâton lui frappa la tête qui roula sur le sol et ainsi s'acheva l'existence de Duo, le jeune acteur.

Owari

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_*_*_*_*(Vive le copie-coller) _*_*_*_*

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Nah, j'rigole. Je voulais essayer une fois au moins moi aussi. Voilà vraiment ce qui va arriver.--à

Comme Heero allait frapper mortellement Duo à la tête, une détonation retendit. Duo enleva les mains de sur son visage et vit Heero, blanc comme un drap, les pupilles dilatées, qui le fixait en immobilisant son bâton près de sa tête. Heero se retourna lentement et vis devant lui…Zech Merquis, un gun en main. Le japonais baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine et vit le sang qui coulait à flot. Il tomba à genou, se remit à fixer le grand blond, et tomba inconscient. 

Duo n'avait pu empêcher un hurlement de sortir quand il vit Heero tomber. Stupéfait, il ne pouvait que regarder le corps de son meilleur ami tomber sur le sol. Zech ne perdit pas de temps, sortit son téléphone portable et appela une ambulance. Puis, quand il ne restait plus qu'à attendre les secours, Zech regarda Duo avec tendresse et lui dit :

- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir attendre avec toi mais j'ai quelques différents avec la police. Tu n'auras qu'à leur dire qu'il était sur le point de te tuer à cause de sa folie et que tu as tiré pour te protéger. Tu as un permis de port d'armes, n'est-ce pas?

- Ou….oui…

- Très bien. Alors, je te laisse mon fusil, couvre-le de tes empreintes que les miennes n'apparaissent pas et ensuite, tu le donneras aux policiers. Ils ne t'arrêteront pas, j'en suis sûr.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil qui voulait être convaincant et ce fut assez pour rassurer le pauvre adolescent, encore sur le choc.

- Oh! Avant de partir, dit-il avant de disparaître. Il faut que je te donne quelque chose.

Zech s'avança vers Duo d'une démarche gracieuse et quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, il lui dit à l'oreille :

- Tu sais, tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'avais désobéit, et bien, je n'ai pas pu terminer ma phrase. Mais cette fois, je ne te dirai pas pourquoi. Je vais plutôt te montrer.

Il saisit le natté par la taille, l'approcha de lui, et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Duo avait eu si peur quand Heero avait assommé Merquis que, submergé par l'émotion, il se mit à l'embrasser à son tour mais de son côté, c'était un baiser avec plus de passion, de désir.

Les deux amoureux reculèrent et se noyèrent dans le regard de l'autre. On pouvait voir dans leurs yeux tout l'amour et le désir qu'ils éprouvaient. Duo dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il était tombé sous le charme du grand blond et de ses yeux pâles au premier coup d'œil. On pouvait appeler ça le coup de foudre. 

- Tu sais Duo, la première fois que je t'ai vu, je t'ai trouvé tout de suite attirant. Ensuite, j'ai découvert que tu avais beaucoup de caractère et du sang froid, cela a augmenté le désir de te connaître encore plus. Dis-moi, pourrais-je te revoir?

Que dire? Duo n'arrivait pas à lui faire entièrement confiance puisqu'il avait accepté de le tuer mais il lui avait quand même sauvé la vie. Et il voulait sûrement se rapprocher de l'américain rien que pour une histoire d'un soir puisqu'il avait avoué l'avoir sauvé parce qu'il l'avait trouvé beau. S'ils sortent ensembles un jour, est-ce que Zech le rejettera parce qu'il n'est plus aussi attirant qu'avant? Il y avait trop de doute, Duo ne savait que répondre. Il voulait vraiment être avec Zech et mais lui, est-ce qu'il voulait être avec lui? 

- Je…je ne sais pas Zech.

- Écoute, on peut tout simplement se revoir dans un restaurant, au centre d'achat, n'importe où tu veux.

- …d'accord. Heu…….Lundi soir, au restaurant français sur la 2ème avenue, après le magasin de bicyclette. Est-ce que ça te va?

- Parfait. Alors, à lundi.

Le grand blond lui donna un rapide baiser sur la joue et s'en alla. Duo rougit sur le moment et attendit l'ambulance tout en restant près de son ami.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Heero, ils vont bien s'occuper de toi. Et ensuite, je vais m'arranger pour te trouver de l'aide. Je te le promets.

---------Quelques jours plus tard------------

Duo était assis à une table et regardait le menu. Cela faisait déjà 15 minutes qu'il était arrivé et aucunes traces de Merquis.

- J'aurais du lui donner une heure précise, pensa-t-il tout bas.

- Tu m'attendais?

Duo leva les yeux et vit avec soulagement que Zech était arrivé.

- J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais.

Zech s'assit à son tour en face de l'américain et regarda à son tour le menu. Quand ils eurent fait leur choix dans le menu, ils discutèrent en attendant le serveur.

- Alors, comment va Heero?

- Il est sortit d'affaire. Ils ont dit qu'ils vont le mettre dans un hôpital qui va pouvoir l'aider mais ils doutent qu'il puisse en sortir un jour. Il paraîtrait qu'il saute sur tout ce qui a les cheveux longs. Ça me fait mal de savoir que mon meilleur ami est un fou furieux et que je ne vais sûrement jamais pouvoir le revoir.

- Oui, c'est affreux. Et pour ses autres amis?

- Et bien, Quatre a été très attristé de l'apprendre mais Trowa a dit qu'il s'en doutait. Il trouvait qu'Heero agissait bizarrement quand il entendait quelque chose à mon sujet. Et tu sais c'est quoi le plus pire dans tout ça?

- Non, qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Et bien, c'est en partie à cause de moi qu'Heero est devenu fou.

- Bien sûr que non! Il était fou depuis le début; il a juste fallu que sa folie tombe sur toi.

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison.

- Aller, arrête de t'en faire avec ça, ok?

- Ouais, pour le moment, j'ai faim!

- Ventre sur pattes.

- Eh! Même pas vrai d'abord!

- Je peux prendre votre commande?

Duo se retourna vers le serveur qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apercevoir Trowa habiller en serveur, avec un bloc notes dans la main.

- Trowa? Tu travailles ici?

- Oui, ou sinon, qu'est-ce que je ferais habillé ainsi en train de prendre ta commande qui n'arrive pas?

- Ouais, question niaiseuse. 

- Non, je rigole.

- Toi? Rigoler? Bon sang, où va le monde, dites-moi?

- Crétin. Je travaille ici depuis qu'Heero est…..

- Ok, je vois. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

- Non, ça va. Alors, elle vient cette commande?

- Oh oui, j'm'excuse.

Après qu'ils aient donné leur commande, Duo et Zech continuèrent leur discussion.

- Alors Duo, as-tu eu des problèmes avec la police?

- Non, aucuns. Tu avais raison.

- Tu vois!

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres jusqu'à tard dans la soirée où il fut le moment de se séparer.

- Duo?

- Oui Zech.

- Te reverrais-je?

- Pourquoi pas?

- Tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes.

- S'il en faut si peu pour te faire plaisir.

Ils se rencontrèrent souvent jusqu'au jour où Zech demanda finalement à Duo s'il voulait habiter avec lui, ce que le natté accepta avec joie. Ils vécurent le reste de leurs jours ensembles, avec des hauts et des bas, mais toujours aussi amoureux qu'au premier jour.

Owari

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Voilà, c'est la fin de ma fic. C'est la première fic à plusieurs chapitres que je termine. Je suis assez fière de moi ^^. Même si la fin est un peu neuneu.

Duo - Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'a pris une éternité pour la finir? En plus, elle n'est même pas longue.

Carina - Parce que mon très cher papa m'a enlevé mon portable pour tout le temps des fêtes et un peu après aussi. J'ai cru que j'allais pas survivre, loin de mon amant T_T.

Duo -Ton amant?

Carina - Bah vi, mon ordi portable. Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre?

Duo - Heu…Ton pseudo frère ^^.

Carina - T'es malade!!!!!! De plus, c'est pas mon esclave et amant à moi, c'est le tien crétin!

Duo - T_T Pas gentille avec moi! Jason!!!

Jason - Oui maître?

Duo - Tu veux venir me dorloter?

Jason - Mais bien sûr maître ^^.

Duo - ^^ Hmm….ça fait du bien…Oh oui! OUI!

Heero - Jason! Omae o korosu!

Jason - Bein là, c'est mon master qui me l'a demandé ^^¤

Heero - Duo no baka!

Duo - Bah non Hee-koi, tu reste mon seul amour. Jason, c'est juste pour quand tu n'es pas dans ta période de tendresse.

Carina - Et ça te dérange pas plus que ça Jai?

Jason - Pas vraiment ^^. C'est mieux que d'être tout seul, n'est-ce pas Carina-san?

Carina - T_T Méchant!

Bon, assez parlé. Pour ceux qui veulent le lemon de fin avec Duo et Zech, écrivez-moi parce que je ne crois pas que je la mette sur le site. Je sais, j'étais supposée en faire un mais je l'ai oublié ^^¤.

Duo – Honte à toi! è_é

Zech – è.é

Carina – Arrêtez de chialer, au moins, vous êtes ensembles.

Duo – Mais moi, je voulais mon Hee-chan!!!

Heero- Hn.

Carina – Quoi? T'aime pas être avec ton beau Zech?

Duo – Bein, c'est pas trop pire mais c'est dur de changer les habitudes.

Carina – Je sais. C'est pour ça que ma fic n'était pas longue. 

Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour le fait que je n'ai mis la réponse à vos reviews dans mon dernier chapitre mais j'oubliais à chaque fois de les mettre avant d'envoyer ma fic sur internet. Gomen nasaï. Alors, on se revoit dans mes autres fics! 

Duo – Ouais, t'en as comme beaucoup qui t'attendent.

Carina -  C'est un détail ça ^^.

Duo – Ça se peut tu? -_-° 


End file.
